The Words I've longed To Hear
by oORyokoOo
Summary: The wait is on and we find out a secret about Mihoshi... chapter 2 uploaded
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Anticipation  
  
The sun was shining bright and the clouds were still as Tenchi was working in the fields. Back at home, Washu was working in her lab, Sasami was cooking lunch, Aeka was folding laundry, and Kiyone was scrambling around trying to wake up Mihoshi from her fourth nap that day because they were supposed to be on patrol, but Ryoko was away; in her own little world, sitting high up in the trees surrounded by the cherry blossoms, drinking Sake and smiling to herself.  
"Mmm. This is the life," She thought, "but I wish that Tenchi was here so we could share it together. Just him and me and no prissy princess to spoil our fun." She giggled.  
In the fields, Tenchi was also pondering his thoughts. "So it's her; she's the one who's really struck me hard. My heart beats and I sweat when she's around, but I will not make her wait any longer. Tonight, after all these years, I will finally tell her that she is the one I have chosen." Tenchi gazed up at the sky and let out a light sigh as he admired her beauty.  
"Lunch is ready," Sasami cheered.  
Immediately, Mihoshi awoke from her dreamland and was ready to eat. "Wow! This looks so good, Sasami! How do you do it?"  
"I don't get you," Kiyone grumbled.  
"Hey! Tenchi's not here yet." Sasami sighed.  
"Leave that to me. I'll go get him," Squealed Ryoko.  
"No you won't, you horrid monster! Tenchi isn't safe with a demon like you," Aeka chattered. The two of them jumped up, stomping one foot on the table and began to growl furiously.  
"Ahem," They were interrupted, "Might I be of some assistance," Washu said all knowingly, "Perhaps you should both go so there won't be a chance of one of you running off with Tenchi!"  
"Okay," They both said in sync with each other.  
Aeka walked gracefully as Ryoko floated up ahead. As they approached him, Tenchi lifted his hand upon his forehead and wiped the sweat from his face. "It sure is hot out today." Ryoko phased through Tenchi and he felt her arms wrap around his neck. She placed her hand on his cheek and whispered directly in his ear, "It's just you, my Tenchi." Tenchi felt the warm breath of air in his ear and blushed outrageously, but was shaken soon afterwards by Aeka, who was grabbing Ryoko by the arm, trying to yank her off Tenchi's shoulder.  
"Now, you just stop it, Miss Ryoko!" Aeka hissed. "Lord Tenchi doesn't like it when you try to make him do things he doesn't want to!"  
"Aeka, you're just jealous because Tenchi and I are in love. Go home, you idiot princess! You're wasting your time here with someone who doesn't want you."  
"Hahaha," Aeka laughed, "No. You're such a liar, you dirty old mummy. He could never stand living with such a disgraceful women like yourself!"  
"Then why am I here now, your Loyal Lowness? You'll see." Ryoko stated as she grabbed Tenchi by the arm and started cuddling herself up against him. "Tenchi loves me. He'll prove it, but he's just not ready to show his feelings right now." Aeka, who had begun to get fed up with Ryoko's words, made an attempt to slap her, but was stopped by Tenchi's concerned face.  
"Oh, my. Please forgive me, Lord Tenchi. I am the first crowned princess of Jurai and there are no excuses for my poor behavior. I'm sorry." Aeka blushed, looking down.  
Tenchi put his hand on Aeka's shoulder and Aeka smiled in relief. "No. I'm sorry, you two. I've been making you wait all this time. I have finally made my decision. He put his hand on Ryoko's chin and she sighed with hoping eyes. "I'll tell you who it is tonight," and with that, he walked off.  
"It's her!" They said in sync once again. 


	2. Chapter 2: I've Gotcha

Chapter 2: I've Gotcha  
  
"Oh, no. It can't be!" Aeka thought in shock.  
"I won't let her have him," Ryoko's thoughts screamed.  
"Well, looks like it's competition time, little girl," Ryoko bellowed.  
"Hahaha!" Aeka laughed, "You really think that you can stand a chance against me? You're joking! There's no way!"  
"Boast all you want, but I will beat you and Tenchi will be mine. Just like he always has been." Ryoko chuckled. Sparks passed each other's eyes and their mouths grumbled with anger.  
"Hehe," Tenchi let out a weak laugh, "Umm.are you two coming?" A sweat drop dripped down the girl's faces. Immediately, Ryoko and Aeka's eyes lit up. "Yes, of course, my darling!" Ryoko chirped.  
"Ugh, Ryoko," Aeka staggered, as she tried to get up from Ryoko's strong arm after being pushed into a tree.  
  
***  
  
"What are those two up to now?" Kiyone questioned.  
"Well, it seems that the two of them are.uh, maybe they're trying to, eh, hmmm.you know something, Kiyone? I don't think I know either," Mihoshi said dumbfounded.  
"You really annoy me, Mihoshi!" Kiyone stated.  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Aeka was frantically searching through pots and pans. "No! This isn't the right one! Which one is it? AHHH!" She screamed as she was bombarded by a stream of cooking supplies.  
"Aeka, you're making a big mess! Do you need any help?" Sasami asked.  
"Yes, yes, Sasami," Aeka said looking frustrated, "Read these instructions to me."  
Outside, Ryoko was perched on a tree with a pad of paper and a pencil, staring at Tenchi while he worked. "Oh, Tenchi," Ryoko thought, "You can't choose Aeka. I have to figure out a way for you to want me instead." Instantly, she began scribbling in her note pad.  
  
***  
  
"So, Tenchi is really going to finally choose the girl he wants, eh?" Kiyone inquired.  
"Heehee," Mihoshi giggled, "It could be me! Or you, Kiyone! I'm so excited! I can't wait to find out who it is! Hey! Let's go upstairs and get ourselves glammed up! What do you say, Kiyone?"  
"Why not? It'll be a blast to see Mihoshi's face all powdered and smudged." Kiyone thought with a smile, but her words came out as a sincere, "sure".  
In Mihoshi's messy room, the two stumbled to find an old vanity in the far back of the pigsty. It was made from a mahogany oak and was a smooth glimmer. In the middle of the desk, was a picture of Mihoshi and her grandfather in the park a long time ago.  
"Wow. This is so nice. It's like an antique. Where did you get this?" Kiyone asked in amazement.  
Mihoshi laughed, "Oh, that old thing? It was a gift from my Grandfather. When I was young, he told me that I had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. So he bought me the vanity to make sure that I'd always stay pretty for him."  
"I see," Kiyone watched.  
Sasami walked up to her room and as she passed Mihoshi's door, laughter could be heard echoing throughout the hallway. "What is that?" She thought as she pushed open the door. "Oh," Sasami cued, "Let me try!"  
Kiyone looked in the mirror with a frown on her face, "I thought make up was supposed to make a girl look good." Instead of seeing Mihoshi terrible looking with cosmetics smeared all over her face, her reflection displayed that the monster she wanted to see was herself.  
"Ugh, Kiyone," Mihoshi gasped, "What did you do? Here, let me help you."  
"I don't need your help! You probably look worse than." As Kiyone tilted her head up, she was stunned. "Wow! Mihoshi, you look great!"  
"Mihoshi, you're so pretty!" Sasami exclaimed.  
The girls were right. Mihoshi had a light pink eye shadow brushed over her eyelids, a dab of blush spilled gently on her cheeks, and a soft glowing gloss of lip balm that layered her lips.  
"How did you do that?" Kiyone pondered, "I guess I really do need your help! Well, I'm ready for it, Mihoshi. Do your stuff!" Kiyone said with open arms. When Kiyone opened her eyes, she saw a woman she thought she could never be. "Is this really me?" She whispered.  
"Hehe," Sasami cheered, "Do me next!" And Mihoshi gladly repeated the process for Sasami as well. The girls were having so much fun, that they forgot all about the time that quickly passed.  
"Oh, no!" Sasami shouted, "6:47? I have to go make dinner! I forgot all about the time! Thanks, Mihoshi! See you later, Kiyone!" She said as she rushed out the door.  
When Sasami stepped into the kitchen, she smelled a sweet aroma of someone's cooking. She lifted her eyelids to find a huge mess scattered all around her and Aeka lying on the floor asleep, with flour spilled on her head.  
"You've had a rough day, Aeka. Don't worry. I'll clean this up." She whispered with a smile as she dragged Aeka to the living room and pulled a blanket over her body.  
Tenchi trotted home with a mischievous grin on his face. "Tonight's the night." He snickered.  
  
***  
  
Aeka woke up from her deep sleep. "Oh, no! I'm too late!" She screeched.  
"Aeka, calm down," Sasami comforted, "Tenchi isn't even home yet!"  
"Oh, what a relief," Aeka sighed.  
"Hi! I'm home! Is anyone here?" He shouted.  
"Lord Tenchi," Aeka walked forward, "It's so good to see you. We all missed you very much! Are you hungry? Here, I made you Yosenabe. I know it's your favorite."  
"Uh, Aeka," Tenchi announced, "Yosenabe isn't my favorite dish, but uh, I'm sure it's delicious." Tenchi shoved a big helping down his throat and cringed as it went down. "I think I'm going to be sick." He muttered.  
"What did you say?" Aeka requested.  
"Eh," Tenchi murmered, "I said it was great." A sweat drop appeared on his head. "Looks sure are deceiving." He thought.  
Suddenly, the front door burst open. "Did we miss anything?" Hollered Nobuyuki, who ran in and slipped on an eggshell that was forgot about when Sasami did her regular cleaning routine. "Woahohahoh!" And he slammed right into the cupboard, knocking all the pots and pans everywhere. "Ouch." He whimpered as he placed his hand on his head.  
"And I just cleaned this all up." Sasami preceded sadly.  
"Now, now, my son," Yosho said thoughtfully, as he pulled up Nobuyuki, "You have to be patient with Tenchi's decision." All eyes were on him as if he already knew who it was. A sweat drop formed on his forehead. "Uh, let's eat!" He exclaimed.  
While the table was eating their dinner, Tenchi stopped and noticed the girls. "Wow! You girls sure do look pretty tonight!"  
"Thank you," They all said together.  
"Well, actually, all the thanks should be given to Mihoshi." Kiyone said, "She put make up on Sasami and I. I think this is her talent."  
"Oh, well good for you, Mihoshi!" Tenchi applauded. He looked around and saw everyone smiling and laughing and then noticed that Ryoko wasn't there.  
"Where's Ryoko?" Tenchi begged, "I've hardly seen her all day."  
A creak was heard on the stairs and they all ran to the living room. Ryoko opened her eyes and sighed brightly, "Here I am."  
Everyone was stunned in astonishment. Ryoko posed in a sleeveless dark blue glittery gown that just seeped lower than her cleavage line. A slit strolled up the side of her leg, reaching her thigh and exposing bare skin paired with small strappy heels.  
"I'm here for you now, Tenchi." Ryoko started, "Earlier today, I wrote a song and I want to sing it to you now. I love you, Tenchi and I want to show exactly how I feel. Even if you don't choose me, you'll still know how much I care for you and that's what matters the most."  
Ryoko turned up the volume on the karaoke machine and began:  
  
c/^  
  
I am lonely like the moon You are far way as the Earth Now you say I light your thoughts Night after night Soon you forget  
  
We are drifting in this dance I can feel you circle my heart Keeping such a graceful distance So close but somehow apart  
  
Sometimes I cry for you Knowing you don't want me to Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky  
  
That I want to find the way to your soul Kiss in the sun when morning comes You don't seem to count the hours When we are not together I've seen a tender fire in your eyes  
  
Yet when I'm gone you carry on I float in this emptiness Till at last love returns With the night And the lonely moon  
  
I am lonely like the moon Always wanting you to be near I embrace you till the dawn Then with a smile you disappear  
  
We continue in our dance There are times I think it should end But I lose myself in rapture And we start all over again  
  
Sometimes I cry for you Knowing you don't want me to Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky  
  
That I want to find the way to your soul Kiss in the sun when morning comes You don't seem to count the hours When we are not together I've seen a tender fire in your eyes  
  
Yet when I'm gone you carry on I float in this emptiness Till at last love returns With the night And the lonely moon  
  
I love the warm emotion you bring Though there is pain, I don't complain How you can inspire me Whenever we're together Ev'rytime it's like a new song You move me so I think you know  
  
I won't even say a word In your arms or far from sight I'll be your light Like the lonely moon  
  
c/^  
  
When the song ended, everyone applauded and cheered, except Aeka who showed signs of jealousy. "You probably just stole it out of a poem book." She exclaimed.  
"Now, Aeka," Tenchi began, "Ryoko, it was absolutely beautiful. I loved every word." When Ryoko heard him say love she blushed.  
"Tha Thank you, Tenchi," She responded.  
At the table, Tenchi began to pace around it, "Now, I know some of you tried doing different things, obviously to better your chances of me choosing you, but I want to let you all know that the decision I made earlier is final and I'm sorry, but nothing can change the choice I made." Tenchi stopped, "The girl I have chosen is." He placed his hands on her shoulders.  
The whole table gasped.  
"I love you." He said.  
  
Wow! What a thrilling second chapter! The third is coming soon. I hope you like my story so far and I'd really like it if you guys read and review it. For those of you who have already done so, Thank you. Your compliments are truly appreciated. Goodbye.for now! ^_~ 


End file.
